Loving You
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Asuna yang terlihat selalu tegar jika kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Reki Kawahara]


Konnichiwa !

Ini cerita Yuuko yang ke-2 !

Banzaaai~

Selamat menikmati ! O:)

Loving You

Asuna Yuuki, murid kelas 2 SMA ini tengah terkapar lemas di sisi jalan dengan darah yang berceceran di sekitarnya. Beberapa orang menjerit histeris, ambulan datang dan mengangkat gadis malang itu. Kecelakaan motor ini terjadi tanpa di prediksi karena ada mini bus yang oleng dan menabrak mereka. Mereka ? Ya, Asuna tidak sendirian, dia bersama dengan Kirigaya Kazuto, alias Kirito. Hari itu mereka berdua pulang dari bioskop. Asuna masih kritis sementara Kirito sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

Flashback…

Kirito menunggu Asuna sejak tadi di depan café tempat mereka janjian, sementara motor kesayangannya di parkir di basement bioskop. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2.10 siang, gadis itu sudah telat karena seharusnya mereka bertemu 1.30 tadi. "Ki, Kirito-kun ! Gomen aku telat !" Asuna muncul tiba-tiba, ia memakai bandana pink polkadot hitam di kepalanya dan rok selutut, tampak manis sekali. "Aku bingung mau pakai baju apa… Jadi telat, gomen yaaa…" Kirito menatap Asuna sambil tersenyum lugu, "Tidak apa-apa, ayo pesan makanan… Film bioskop-nya main jam 2.45 !" Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengelus kepala Asuna lembut, Kirito sangat-sangat menyayangi kekasihnya itu.

Skip time…

Film bioskop sudah hamper di mulai, untunglah Kirito dan Asuna sudah duduk di tempat mereka. "Ini film tentang apa ?" Bisik Asuna penasaran, karena yang mengajak dan memesan tiket adalah Kirito, "Romantis kok, ada humornya juga… Ah, kamu pasti suka ! Tapi ada bagian sedihnya juga…" Jawabnya. Seperti kata Kirito, Asuna sangat menikmati film itu, di adegan terakhir penutupan film itu, ia bahkan sedikit terisak. Setelah mereka keluar dari bioskop, Asuna langsung membahas perihal film itu. "Keren yaaa… Apa lagi tokoh utamanya ! Waktu mereka..." Gadis berambut panjang sepinggang itu terkesan sangat senang, ia selalu terkesima saat menonton film bioskop yang di pilihkan oleh Kirito.

Tidak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam di bioskop, dan sekarang sudah sekitar jam 5 sore. Kirito memutuskan untuk mengantar Asuna pulang karena orang tuanya sudah menelopon. "Yah… Otou-san cerewet nih…" Keluh Asuna, "Sudahlah, besok kita kan ketemu lagi di sekolah…" Kirito mengenakan helm motornya dan menjalankan mesin.

Di sepanjang jalan ke rumah Asuna, banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang. "Uwaaa !" Jerit Kirito saat mereka hampir menabrak sebuah taksi yang melanggar lampu merah. "Nyaris saja, dasar pengemudi kurang a…" Belum sempat Asuna menyelesaikan kalimat itu, lagi-lagi sebuah mini bus melanggar lalu lintas, dan kali ini menabrak mereka total.

BRUAAAK !

Kirito tidak lagi melindungi diri sendiri, yang di pikirkan olehnya hanya Asuna. Dia harus hidup, harus ! Pemuda itu mendorong Asuna ke pinggir jalan yang aman sementara dia tertindih oleh mesin motor yang berat dan panas.

Skip time…

Asuna tersadar di sebuah ruangan putih. "Di mana ini ?" Pikirnya, kepala gadis itu terbalut oleh perban, terasa pusing sekali. Tiba-tiba ada suster yang menghampirinya. "Oh, Asuna-san sudah sadar ! Kami akan segera telepon orang tua anda !" Ia tersenyum lega, "Aku di rumah sakit ?", "Iya… Anda tertidur selama 5 hari…" Kedua mata Asuna terbelalak, ia teringat pada Kirito, "Suster ! Bagaimana keadaan Kirito ? Eh, maksudku… Kirigaya Kazuto ?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sang suster menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, sama sekali bukan jawaban yang Asuna inginkan. "Maaf, kami sudah berusaha sebisanya… Tapi pendarahan… Di tambah luka bakar dan memar karena mesin motor itu memperburuk keadaan orang itu…" Air mata Asuna menetes perlahan. Selama ini ia hanya egois, manja, dan bergantung pada Kirito, Asuna sangat menyesal karena hal itu, bahkan ia tidak bisa membuat hari terakhirnya bersama Kirito menjadi yang terbaik.

Tanpa memperdulikan suster maupun orang-orang di rumah sakit itu, Asuna berlari menuju ruang mayat. Hatinya sakit karena orang yang sangat ia sayangi meninggal. Tanpa basa-basi, ia membuka dan menerobos ke tempat Kirito berada.

Dan, pemuda itu memang ada di sana. Wajahnya pucat dan kulitnya dingin. Melihat Kirito telah menjadi mayat, Asuna menangis dan menjerit pilu. Beberapa menit kemudian petugas medis menyeretnya paksa keluar dari ruang mayat, karena Asuna terus berontak, akhirnya ia di bius.

2 minggu kemudian…

Asuna berjalan di tanah pemakaman yang sedikit basah terguyur air hujan subuh tadi, ia membawa sebuket bunga untuk orang yang selama ini menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Langkah kaki Asuna terhenti di sebuah makam bertuliskan nama "Kirigaya Kazuto" Ia tersenyum.

"Kirito… Bagaimana kabarmu ? Aku sangat rindu ! Teman-teman di sekolah juga… Orang tuamu juga…" Ujar Asuna sambil meletakan buket bunga itu. Setiap gadis itu mampir ke makam Kirito, air matanya selalu keluar lagi dan lagi, sekarang juga begitu.

"Kirito… Kalau kamu terlahir lagi di dunia ini… Aku pasti… Pasti akan menunggumu ! Aku menyayangimu… Kirigaya Kazuto…" Isak Asuna sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku celananya, tentu saja, foto dirinya bersama Kirito. "Asuna… Aku juga sangat menyayangimu…" Perlahan, seperti suara angin, Asuna mendengar Kirito berbisik dan memeluknya erat…

~THE END~

Aaah… Selesai juga !

Maaf kalau lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya…

Arigatou udah baca ! ^^


End file.
